Into the Heart of Danger
by Shadowgate
Summary: A KP/SP crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Into the Heart of Darkness.

By Shadowgate

(This is a Kim Possible South Park crossover.)

(Wendy felt she'd been beaten by the stupidity the media. They fed the Kardashian Images that became misleading and people in authority talked about a "jel school" that didn't exist.)

She got home at 6:30 and was tired from a long day at school where she had tons of projects.

Stan called her up and he offered her a very sincere apology over not being more supportive in a time where she was fighting for what she believed was right.

He said he wanted to meet her at Starks Pond because he had more to say to her.

When they got to Starks Pond Stan said "Wendy I know we had a major fall out over the whole photo alteration thing. But know that even if I wanted a picture that had a few things spiced up you are the girl in my life who's been in South Park and well I just, well I want to keep being your boyfriend. Early on I denied we had anything but then we got more and more feelings. Then for a while you went with Token and I fell apart and even felt rage toward you. But I couldn't be angry for ever, you're the girl I want in my life always."

Stan began to get choked up. Tears started to form.

Wendy said "now Stan that's some bold honesty that's so great to hear in the age of Kenya West the gay fish and a fucking school counselor who threatens to send you to a "gel school" that does not exist."

Stan said "there's a new song I want to share with you. It's by a group called Battle Beast. It's called Into the Heart of Danger."

The song was played on Stan's IPAD and it echoed through the mountains and triggered and opening to a new dimension.

\

Stan said "oh what the fuck is that? Something weird always has to happen in this town."

Wendy said "there are said to be ancient secrets in this town."

Stan said "oh hey maybe there is a "gel school" buried under the mountains."

Wendy said "Stan please no sarcastic bullshit right now."

All of the sudden a magnificent flipping lady came flying up and yelled "where am I."

Then a powerful sucking wind grabbed Stan and Wendy pulled them up into a bit tunnel and it shot upward.

Stan yelled "we must be going to another fucking planet."

Wendy was so stressed out, she could not believe there'd be so much more fucking drama in her life.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Into the Heart of Danger

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…...

Stan and Wendy were sucked into another world. The lady who did the flips told them her name was Kim Possible. Stan and Wendy gave her their first and last names.

A tall young man with blond hair came charging up to all three of them.

"Kim what happened?"

Kim replied that she was sucked into a big tunnel and then sent flying back on to the ground. She also told Ron the names of the two kids that got caught in the tunnel.

Ron introduced himself and asked Stan and Wendy if they had any idea how they got sucked into the big tunnel. Stan said "well I usually end up in big adventures like this but with my friends and not my girlfriend."

Wendy said "being a cheerleader and a straight A student and dealing with bullshit at school for me everyday is a Goddamn adventure."

Kim said to Wendy "I can tell you've got spunk and you know what! I'm a cheerleader in high school and I make straight A's. I know it's not easy plus I end up with community projects."

Wendy said "well my biggest community project was breast cancer awareness."

Stan said "that's right and let me tell you all she really kicked ass on that project. I have a fat friend who could explain it much better but he's back in my dimension."

Wendy said "well that's a good thing about being here, I don't have to see the fat asshole."

All of a sudden a big explosion was seen 50 feet away and boom there were Kim's number one enemies.

Kim said "speaking of kicking ass."

Ron said "speaking of assholes."

Shego moves forward and says "well it looks like you found a babysitting job Kim."

Kim said "stay away from them you bitch."

Ron added "yeah bitch" and then Shego knocked Ron flat on his back. Wendy yelled "YOU BITCH!"

Shego just laughed and then knocked Wendy over.

Stan became furious and charged at Shego like a football player.

Drakken tackled Stan first and Shego was able to handcuff him and they took him away.

Wendy yelled "SHIT THEY KIDNAPPED STAN!"

Kim said "we'll get him back I promise."

Kim and Ron got dressed up and Wendy put on a leather jacket and a walkie talkie.

They headed toward the temporary lair that Drakken and Shego were hiding in.

Wendy was furious and said "oh man I want to beat that bitch to death."

Kim grabbed Wendy and pulled her in for a firm hug.

Kim went on to say "Wendy I see lots of strength and potential in you. I can tell you're a powerful leader but now you must listen to a girl who is older and stronger than you. You must stay by my side as we fight to get your young boyfriend back."

Wendy said "yes ma'am" as she took in a long deep breath.

All three headed toward the gate and busted through.

They found Stan being literally held by Shego with a knife to his throat.

Shego says "surrender and let us take over the world and I'll let you have this little boy back."

Stan made eye contact with Wendy and whispered "I love you."

Ron quickly threw a ninja star and pierced Shego's hand. Kim yelled "A VORTEX IS OPEN, YOU BOTH JUMP THROUGH!"

Stan and Wendy jumped through a vortex and they were right back at Stark's Pond.

Stan said "well I'm glad that shit is over."

Wendy said "so am I that bitch had a knife up to your throat."

Stan replied "I want to sink my teeth into your throat."

Stan and Wendy started to make out big time.

30 minutes later Kim and Ron come out of the vortex.

Kim said "well after driving off Drakken and Shego we decided to come to your world?"

Ron stated "well according to that sign we're at Stark's Pond."

Wendy said "you're on a planet called Earth and you're living in South Park Colorado."

Ron said "oh this world is just like our own."

Wendy said "well it has school and cheer leading practice just like your world."

Kim asked "hey Wendy do you ever get in fights with other girls on the cheer leading squad? I have a rival who's a real bitch."

Wendy answered "I was fighting with others for a little while recently but I made up with them."

All of the sudden Cartman came out of nowhere and asked "did you make out with them as well?"

Kyle jumped out of a tree and said "don't be stupid Cartman."

Stan said "oh these are my friends Kyle Broflavski and Eric Cartman."

Ron asked if Kyle was Jewish and Kyle affirmed. Ron said "oh I'm Jewish as well, I screamed when tacos went up in price because of new management at my favorite restaurant."

Everybody laughed then Kim asked Stan "hey is Cartman the one who could tell me in detail about the hard work Wendy did on breast cancer awareness?"

Stan replied "you mean the kick ass job she did on breast cancer awareness."

Wendy said "well he made fun of breast cancer so I beat the shit out of him."

Kim replied "oh so you hit him like this."

Kim punches Cartman in the face and Cartman ran home crying. Ron chased after him and yelled "I'm going to get you fat boy."

THE END


End file.
